Trial of the Century 'A Hank Summers Joint'
by Lawrence Payne
Summary: Hank Summers stands trial for his life.
1. THE ATTACK

Title: Trial of the Century A Hank Summers Joint Full

Author: Lawrence Payne

Rating: PG

Timeline: Season 7. Post Chosen 7x22

Cast: Hank, Joyce, Buffy, & Dawn Summers, Lilah Morgan, special guest appearance by Drusilla, and various new characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A whole slew of other people own the core characters and the main concept. The new ones are mine.

Comments: Constructive feedback is always appreciated. :)

FYI: _Italics_ is used to indicate internal thought, words said out loud use regular " ".

Summary: Hank Summers stands trial for his life.

Author Notes: This was a long time coming, but this story is finally finished. Special thanks goes to Dee for her tremendous help, thanks also goes to Jillun for her plot point idea, and nothing but love to the woman who gave me the idea, my beautiful and intelligent friend Kelly.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: THE ATTACK

**9:23 pm PCT. San Diego, California. The business district.**

Hank Summers walked through the large glass double doors of the Metropolitan Towers building, and proceeded down 8th Street. A crescent moon and two rows of colonial-style streetlamps illuminated the well-manicure boulevard. The cold night air blew against his custom fitted, designer overcoat as he headed toward the downtown parking deck, and eventually, his car. He stopped at the corner of 8th and Logan, and waited for the traffic light to change. He wondered why he bothered. The street was empty. No cars, no people, no signs of life whatsoever. That was not unusual. All of the finance firms and trade-houses shut down at 6. After 7 PM, the financial district became a ghost town.

While he waited for the light to change, he rummaged through the pockets of his coat. He searched for something he knew he was not going to find. His cigarettes. He knew he threw them out two days ago -the day he finally decided to quit smoking- but he looked anyway.

_Damn idiots in Marketing,_ Hank thought to himself. _The numbers for last quarter clearly show a decline in U.S. sales but they spend 2 hours pointing fingers at us. This is the third time this week I won't get home until after 10._ He set his briefcase on the ground and leaned against a telephone pole while he waited for the light to change. _This is what Joyce and I use to fight about all the time, me working too much._ Hank remembered the seeming endless hours of arguing with his deceased ex wife. _My work, her work, the girls' education, the mortgage; that woman could start a fight about anything. It got to the point where we couldn't say two words to each other without yelling._ As Hank reflected on those days, he discovered, oddly enough, that he actually missed them. _Hey! It's better than coming home to an empty house, _he reflected._ Tiff is probably at work already; Mike is still in Honk Kong; and Charlie's closes at 9. So it looks like I dine alone tonight. Again._ The thought of spending another night eating microwave lasagna on the couch alone sent a wave of depression through his body. Hank renewed his search for the pack of cigarettes he knew he would not find. "Man!" he said out loud, "I picked a hell of a day to quit smoking."

The light changed. Hank picked up his briefcase and continued down 8th Street. He glanced up at the digital CitiCorp Bank sign on the opposite side of the road. The date on the rotating display made him smile. Today was Buffy's birthday. His mind flashed back to her fifth birthday party fifteen years ago.

It was a great party. He and Joyce rented a pony for the kids to ride. It was the first time he sprang for a custom made cake. A 3 foot by 2½ foot chocolate marble cake shaped like a number 5, with only one candle in the center. He used only one candle so it would be easy for her to blow out. It was her, 'So All Your Wishes Are Sure To Come True' candle.

It was also the year Hank got his daughter the perfect present, a sparkling princess tiara with rhinestones and glass beads. Buffy saw it in the window of a bridal shop a week earlier, and of course, she had to have it right then and there. Luckily, Joyce was able to distract her by cooing over some dress in the window of another shop. Hank snuck away and bought it when the girls were trying on clothes in the changing room. _That was quite a sight,_ Hank recalled. _Buffy looked so beautiful riding that pony with her little tiara on. My perfect little princess!_

It was more than just a perfect party; it was a perfect time in Hank's life. Buffy was starting kindergarten, his marriage was going great, and his promotion to management had just been confirmed. Joyce studied Art History at home while he concentrated on his career. _We were even thinking about having another baby. A year later, we had Dawn. Oohh! Those were the days!_ Hank reminisced. _A loving wife, two beautiful little girls, and a great new job._ Hank made a conscious effort to avoid thinking about how it all went wrong. Instead, he focused on the happy memories. _Where DOES the time go?_

Hank's reminiscing sparked a more recent memory. _Time?_ he recalled. The thought stopped him in his tracks. _TIME!... DAMN IT! I was suppose to FedEx Buffy's present yesterday after work! Even if I do it now it won't get there in time._ He rubbed his temple with his right hand. _Arrgghh! How the hell did I forget that?_ His mind wandered back to yesterday. _The board meeting with the Motorola execs, the conference with the bank, the luncheon... Clare? CLARE!_ he suddenly remembered. _I told Clare to handle the shipping. She sent it on time. I know she did._ Clare was Hank's very reliable, and very plain, secretary. _Good old Clare! What would I do without her?_

Hank resumed his walk to his car. Just then, he was startled out of his stupor by the sound of a distant voice.

"Lost him," a feminine voice said. It came from out of nowhere. The voice was soft, little more than a whisper, and almost ethereal.

"Hello," he called out. "Anyone there?"

Hank did a 360 degree search. No one was in sight. The street was well lit with few shadows. He would have seen anyone in the area.

"Lost my Spike, I have." The voice was a little stronger this time, but Hank was still barely able to make it out.

_There it is again!_ Hank wondered as he searched the empty street a second time, _That is definitely a woman's voice. But where is it coming from?_

"Not lost. Stolen."

Hank realized that the mysterious voice was close. Very close. Only a few feet away. In fact, it was right behind him. Hank did a quick 180. He found himself face to face with a woman wearing a long black trench coat and black boots. "What?"

"Have you ever lost something? Something you cared for?" the mysterious woman asked, "I did. I lost my one true love."

"Really?" Hank asked, after he gave the mysterious lady a once over. He liked what he saw. He guessed from her accent she was English. She was about 5' 5", maybe 5' 8" with pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and jet black hair that came down just pass her shoulders. She had a nice body too. Her slim figure was evident even with the long coat. _Tall, but not too tall. A dancer. Maybe a model,_ he speculated. _Just my type._ Hank was in full pickup mode now. He flashed his guest a charming smile. He did a subconscious fix of his hair with his right hand and sucked in his stomach a little. _Tonight might not be so lonely after all._

"Our love was eternal," the mystery woman stated. "Before SHE came. Came and stole my Spike. Plucked his heart like a pretty little rose. My precious flower. My Spike. Gone. But roses have thorns they do. Ugly, nasty, prickly, little thorns. Thorns that hurt, and scratch, and claw at your skin. Makes you bleed, love does. Bleed and hurt. Hurts in your heart."

"Look, maybe we could talk about this over a drink. There's a bar about a block from here. Not too noisy, not too crowded, nice atmosphere, – you'll like it."

"What a sweet thing you are," she purred. She curled up next to him like a cat. She flashed a wicked smile as she began to rub his chest with her right hand and encircled his waist with her left. "You'll be a yummy treat."

_This chick maybe a little crazy,_ Hank thought. _But with a body like that, she is GUARANTEED to be a wild ride._

"You know, you still haven't told me your name," Hank said as he put his arm around her waist.

That was the moment Hank noticed the two men behind him. Before he could turn to face them, both men grabbed him by the arms and lifted him off the ground. "Hey!" he protested, but the men didn't say a word. He fought to free himself, but they were much stronger than he was. They carried Hank into a narrow, and surprisingly clean, alley between the buildings with the mystery woman in tow.

Hank did not get a good look at the men when they grabbed him, but there was a large outdoor safety light in the alley. Now he could see them clearly. Both guys were big. They were at least 6 feet tall, with well defined muscles and strong forearms. Both of the men wore long black coats like the mystery woman's.

Hank saw their faces for the first time. He wished he had not. Something was ...wrong... with both of their faces. Both men had ugly dark bumps all over their cheeks and foreheads, small yellow eyes, and fanged teeth. Hank was officially scared now.

"I smell fear," the mystery woman said in an ominous tone. Hank returned his attention to her. "It's sweet... like little cherries." She slowly untied the knot in his tie. "The Slayer is going to pay," she said while she removed his tie. Once she pulled the tie off his neck, she ripped the collar of his shirt apart with one quick pull. "Pay for leaving me all alone." Hank's neck was fully exposed now. The mystery woman traced her index finger along his jugular line. "She took my Mummy and Daddy, and now my Spike. It's only fair I take hers."

"Look!" Hank pleaded. "My wallet is in my back pocket. I don't have much cash on me but you can have my credit cards. I'll give you the PINs to all of them. OK lady! Just let me go! Please!"

"Drusilla."

"What?"

"My name is Drusilla," she stated.

"Please, Drusilla. Just take my wallet. I won't tell a soul."

"You're right love," Drusilla stated coldly. Hank watched in horror as her face changed from the soft, narrow features she had a second ago, into a gruesome demonic visage of yellow eyes, bumps, and razor sharp teeth that matched her two goons. "You won't tell a soul."

Drusilla grabbed Hank by his hair and pulled him toward her with inhuman strength, forcing his head into his shoulder and exposing his neck even further.

"This is for the Slayer," she whispered in his ear just before she bit deep into his neck. Hank let out a pain-filled scream as her teeth ripped into his flesh. He tried to fight back, but it was no use. Her grip was like an iron vice. Drusilla's slender frame hid a deceptively strong body.

Time seemed to stop as Drusilla began to suck the blood from Hank's body. Hank felt his life being slowly drained out of him. His body got weaker and weaker with every passing millisecond. His eyes started to glaze over and his vision became blurry.

_This is it!_ Hank feared, _My God, this is really it! I'm gonna die! I'm really gonna die! This is crazy! I can't die now! Not here! Not now! I Don't Want To Die! Please God Don't Let Me Die!_

Just as Hank was about pass out, he heard a new female voice yell something. He could not make it out, his own screams masked the sound, but he did hear enough of it to know that it sounded familiar somehow. Whoever she was, she saved what little life Hank had left. Drusilla stopped draining him and turned to face the new arrival. The two goons released his arms. Hank was dropped face first onto the pavement.

Hank's eyes were not working too well, but his ears were. As he lay on the ground with his face to the concrete, he heard what sounded like an intense fistfight going on in the alley. After a few minutes of fighting, he heard two loud screaming noises --one right after the other. The clean alley suddenly became dirty as a strong smell of dust filled the air. Hank was able to fight the pain and grogginess just enough to lift his head. Through blurry eyes he saw his potential killer fighting with a petite blonde woman. "Buff... yyy...?" was all Hank was able to utter before darkness overtook him.

"All Rise."

"All Rise," the voice boomed. It was a little louder this time then the first.

"ALL RISE!" the unknown voice commanded in an angry shout. Hank lifted his head with surprising ease. All the pain and weakness he felt just seconds ago were gone, replaced by a feeling of perfect health. For the second time today, Hank found himself searching for the origin of yet another mysterious voice. He discovered that he was still in the alley where he was attacked, but everyone was gone; the alley was deserted.

"Get up," a different male voice to Hank's left said.

"What?"

"You have to get up," the man said. Whoever he was, he was now standing next to Hank. "Or you risk a summary judgment against you."

"Judgment?"

"Yes. Judgment. If you don't stand up and face them right now, the Tribunal will hand down a summary ruling against you and you will die."

"DIE!"

The unknown man looked skyward and said to no one, "Why do I always have to say everything twice?" He turned back to Hank, "Yes. Die. Now get off the ground."

Hank Summers flopped his head on the pavement as he let out a long exhale.

"I picked a hell of a day to quit smoking."

**

* * *

End Chapter 1**


	2. GATHERING OF THE COURT

**Chapter 2: GATHERING OF THE COURT**

"Honorable Tribunal. If I may have a moment to confer with my client," the mystery man requested.

"Granted," the booming voice decreed.

"Come on Hank. Get up," the mystery man said as he pulled on Hank's right upper arm. Hank finally, but still reluctantly, stood up. He tilted his head to the left and checked his neck with his right hand. The wound Drusilla had created was gone.

"Stop fidgeting, Hank. You're fine," the man said as he helped dust off Hank's coat. Hank got his first real look at his new benefactor. The man standing in front of him looked like he just stepped off the cover of G.Q. Magazine. He was tall, about 6-feet Hank guessed, with well-groomed brown hair and perfect white teeth. He was Caucasian, with a hint of European, or maybe Italian, skin tones. He had brown eyes, handsome facial features, and a 'strong chin' as Hank's father use to say. Adding to the unknown man's mystery was his clothes. He wore a dark blue, designer, business suit with a tan dress shirt, matching dark blue tie, and expensive black Italian loafers. The suit alone would be at least $500 from a designer men's store.

"Alright. Who are you? And just what the hell is going on?" Hank asked.

"I'm Rick. Rick Lansing," the now-named mystery man stated as he held out his hand, "and I'm your champion in the case you're bringing before the Tribunal."

"Champion?" Hank questioned. He did not shake the man's hand.

"Yes," Rick replied as he put his hand down. "I bring your request to the court, help you understand the court's rules, gather your witnesses, and speak on your behave."

"You're a lawyer?"

"Exactly. Consider me to be your lawyer and consider this to be a legal case that you want to bring before this court."

_Lawyer? _Hank thought. _This guy looks more like a male model than a lawyer._

"Male model or not, I'm all you've got."

"What?" Hank asked, completely bewildered.

"You do like to hear me repeat myself don't you? I said 'I am all you have.' "

_What the hell? I didn't say that out loud, but somehow he heard it. How could that be?_

"I can read your mind Hank," Rick declared. "How do you think I heard your request?"

"Requests? What request?"

"Not to die."

Hank's bewilderment continued.

"You asked not to die. Remember? I think your exact words were, 'This is it! My God, this is really it! I'm gonna die! I'm really gonna die! This is crazy! I can't die now! Not here! Not now! I Don't Want To Die! Please God Don't Let Me Die!' "

Hank was completely floored. Just as Hank was starting to wrap his mind around the idea that someone could read his thoughts, Rick surprised him again by quoting his own thoughts back to him; In Hank's Own Voice!

"How did you do that?" Hank inquired.

"Long story," was Rick's only reply.

Hank paused for a moment. He needed time to understand exactly what was happening.

"OK. Let me see if I've got this right. You're some kind of... angel or whatever... And this is You Bet Your Life, The Home Game."

"Close enough.

"This happens to everyone when they die?"

"Number one you're not dead. Yet. And number two, you're a special case."

"Special case?"

"Yes," Rick replied. Again, he was intentionally keeping his answers short.

"What do you mean by special case?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"What's with all the questions Hank?"

"My life is on the line here. I have a right to ask questions. Now, Who is this Tribunal and what do you mean by special case?"

After a brief internal deliberation, Rick realized Hank was correct. "O.K.," Rick said after a long exhale. "Here's the deal. The Tribunal consists of three otherworldly judges who settle disputes between good and evil. The Powers That Be, aka the good guys, found out that the forces of evil had you targeted. They felt your death would be an ...unnecessary complication... so The Powers decided to go to bat for you and informed the interested parties. The message was received and the interested parties sent someone to protect you. Unfortunately, help arrived just a little too late. Drusilla and her two friends got to you first, so The Powers went to Plan B and sent me. As for the rest, just know that there are rules I have to follow. One of them is, I can't tell you everything."

"The Powers That Be? Sent some kind of guardian? The guardian failed, so they sent you?"

"Yes. They need the Slayer's mind focused on..." Rick cut himself off, "Enough with the questions. OK."

Rick's last comment triggered a memory. Hank's mind flashed back to the attack in the alley.

**Flashback**

"This is for the Slayer," Drusilla whispered in his ear just before she bit deep into his neck.

**Back to the present**

"Right before she bit me," Hank recalled. "That crazy English chick said, 'This is for the Slayer.' I don't know anybody with that name. Who is this Slayer person? And how can my death affect someone I don't even know?"

"Look Hank," Rick stated coldly. "You asked not to die. The Powers want you to live. They sent me here to help. I got you this trial. We win you get to live; we lose, you die. That is all you need to know."

The conversation between the two men was interrupted when the ground began to rumble and a strong wind blew. A large stone stage emerged from the ground. The Tribunal had returned. Both men turned to face the alley's new arrivals.

Hank was never the kind of man who believed in the supernatural. When Buffy was 14, she started having scary dreams about monsters and demons. Hank figured it was just a phase. When she started talking about seeing monsters at her school, he thought she was just acting out. He figured she was jealous of the attention he and Joyce were giving Dawn. When she started accusing classmates and teachers of being vampires, he began to worry about his daughter's mental health. He suggested, and Joyce agreed, that Buffy see a specialist. When she got caught fighting with a boy from her school she said was a vampire, Hank went from being concerned to being scared. But when the boy disappeared, that was when Hank's worst fear came true. His daughter had lost her grip on reality. He and Joyce decided to have Buffy committed. This was the first time in his life he has ever questioned that decision.

What Hank's eyes told him were true, his mind was having a hard time accepting. But, at the same time, it could not be denied. What he saw could only be called one thing, magic. Hank watched in awe as a major part of the alley was transformed into a makeshift courtroom. In the spot where the exit to 8th Street once was, a large stone stage with three male-like figures in three gold and velvet thrones now stood. All of the "men" had their faces covered by black veils; only their eyes were visible. All three of them wore long black robes that covered their entire bodies. They appeared to be hundreds of years old. Their skin was wrinkled and weathered.

"Honorable Tribunal," Rick said as he bowed in their direction. "Thank you for agreeing to hear us." The Tribunal returned his respectful greeting.

"We Call Forth The Remaining Members Of This Council."

Just then, a thunderclap was heard and lightning rendered the air as another magical entity entered the alley. A giant human-looking head materialized next to the judge's stage. It looked as if it was made out of water. It was almost transparent. It flowed and moved like a rippled refection in a lake as it hovered next to the Tribunal's stage. The giant head did not look happy. In fact, it looked downright mad.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hank whispered to Rick.

"That's Osiris, the Keeper of Darkness and guardian of the souls of the dead. He controls the doorway between this world and the next."

"Why is ...he... here?"

"If we lose Osiris is going to take your soul to the next world."

"Holy Crap!" Hank said. His voice was no longer a whisper, it was loud and full of panic. "You're telling me if we lose that thing gets my soul!"

"Don't freak out Hank," Rick reassured. "Consider him to be the bailiff."

"Since when do bailiffs get to keep your soul?"

"Osiris doesn't keep souls. He just transports them to the realm of the dead so they can face their judgment. He, just like the Tribunal, is completely indifferent."

Rick returned his focus to the Tribunal. "My I begin," he inquired of the court.

"No. All Are Not Present," The Tribunal decreed.

"Not present? Honorable Tribunal, all of the necessary forces are here; no other parties are needed."

"Think again Lansing," a female voice said. Hank felt a moment of worry; once again there was a female voice that came out of nowhere. Pain-filled memories of Drusilla's recent attack flooded his mind.

Suddenly, there was a strong smell of ozone in the air as a large circle of green and blue energy appeared to the left of the stage. A woman emerged from the pool of light. Both Hank and Rick turned to look at the new arrival.

"Damn it," Rick said under his breath.

"Who's the babe in the power suit?" Hank asked.

"Lilah Morgan. Attorney for Wolfram & Hart," the new arrival stated to the Tribunal. "I will be representing the defense."

"Defense! Rick. What's going on? You look like someone just kicked you in the balls. Who is she? Why is she here?"

"I'm here to insure your death Mr. Summers," Lilah coldly stated to Hank.

Hank studied her for a moment. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and a beautiful face. She was tall, with a slim build, and extremely attractive. Her clothes complimented her slim figure nicely. She wore a black and gray power suit with matching shoes.

_This Lilah chick is a real hottie,_ Hank thought. _I should have listened when Clare read my Horoscope this morning. I doubt it said I was going to be surrounded by models and nearly killed._

"You never know Hank," Lilah said. "The stars do tell all. Horoscope charts can be full of surprises."

"You can read my mind too, huh?"

"Of course."

Hank looked at Rick. He was surprising quiet. He had not said a word since her arrival.

"What are you doing here Lilah?" Rick asked. His tone was just below that of a command.

"I already said. I'm here to make sure he dies. Like he's suppose to."

"How did you even know about this trial? There's no way you could have found out and then gotten here fast enough. Unless... you arranged it."

Hank did not say a word. He didn't have to. The confused look on his face said it all.

"She set you up Hank. Drusilla and her two large friends. She told them who you are and how to find you."

"Why?" Hank posed the question both of them.

"So she could kill you of course," Lilah responded. She laughed a little at the absurdity of the question. "Dru wants revenge for her lost love and we want the Slayer busy elsewhere. Your death fills both of our needs."

Lilah's last comment triggered another, much older, memory in Hank.

"Lilah Morgan? THE Lilah Morgan? From the IBM vs. Microsoft Case? THAT Lilah Morgan?"

"One and the same," she stated proudly.

"Ohhh Crap!" Hank yelled.

For the first time since this ordeal began, Rick was the confused one.

Hank read Rick's confusion and explained. "Our company acquired a software development firm back in the 90s. They were working on a new operating system for PCs that was extremely stable yet easy to use. Microsoft heard about it and tried to buy us out. We said no, so they launched a hostile takeover. We survived, but just barely. One of the things that saved us was the lawsuit. IBM took Microsoft to court for a bunch of reasons, but the main one was unfair operating system development practices. Gates was basically holding Big Blue hostage. They were supposed to be working on Windows together, but Gates would only dole out their parts of the software after IBM paid them for each individual piece. We needed IBM to win, just to stay alive. The boys at Big Blue had everything they needed to win. Witnesses, documents, memos, even a tape of Gates himself talking about his dirty deals. It was a slam-dunk. Then Microsoft switched legal teams and those Wolfram & Hart sharks took over. Next day, witnesses disappeared or refused to testify, documents vanished, and computers got erased. And then there was John Gordon. He was the head of Microsoft's operating system development branch. He was going to testify against them, but the day before his court appearance, he disappeared. They used every dirty trick in the book and they got away with all of it. And SHE orchestrated the whole thing."

"One of my proudest achievements," Lilah beamed. "The police never found Gordon's body. And they never will. We threw him into a demon dimension. Right into a nest of Kly'ren Spider Demons. They should be done eating him by now."

"Don't ask," Rick said, anticipating Hank's next question.

"Kly'ren Spider Demon like their meat fresh," Lilah clarified. "The spiders hook you up to this feeder thing that shoves a tube into your neck and feeds water and nutrients directly into your stomach. They avoid most of your critical organs and just stick to the muscle. Usually, It's the legs first, then the arms, and then the torso. They can keep a man alive for up to 4 years while they slowly eat your flesh. In other words, they eat you alive. Just like I'm going to do to you Lansing."

Rick and Lilah locked eyes. The two exchanged hostile looks for a few minutes until the Tribunal interrupted.

"State Your Grievances," the Tribunal demanded. "Why Have You Summoned This Court?"

Rick straightened his stance, adjusted his suit, and began to speak. But before he could begin, Lilah beat him to the punch.

"Honorable Tribunal, I bring a formal request to your court stating that this man is unworthy of your mercy."

"Objection! Honorable Tribunal, this woman has no right to be here. By the very act of coming here proves she arranged for Hank Summers to be killed. I petition that she be removed immediately!"

"We arranged for him to be killed because he serves no purpose in this life."

"She admits her crimes. Remove her from these proceeding."

"Silence!" the ground shook from the sound of the Tribunal's anger, "She Will Remain."

"What does that mean?" Hank whispered to Rick.

"It means our chances of winning just dropped... Dramatically."

Hank searched the pockets of his overcoat. He was looking for something he knew he was not going to find.

"You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette on you would ya?" Hank requested as he padded the pockets of his overcoat.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End Chapter 2**


	3. IN DEFENSE OF DEATH

**Chapter 3: IN DEFENSE OF DEATH**

"Pull yourself together man," Rick demanded in a strong whisper, "This is no time to panic."

"NO TIME TO PANIC, HE SAYS!" Hank ranted. Hank was burned out on fear at this point. Now he was just plain angry. "Well I beg to differ! Since this day started, I've been attacked by some crazy monster chick and her two goons, seen people come up from out of the ground and watched as a giant, liquid head appeared out of thin air! Now I find out that the Queen Bitch of the Hell's Dirty Trick Squad is here to finish what she started ten years ago! Only this time she doesn't want to end my career, she wants to end my life! And if that wasn't enough, I have to stand trial for my life, and if I lose Mr. Giant Liquid Head over there gets my soul! If that is not a good reason to panic, then I Don't Know What Is!"

Rick grabbed Hank by the shoulders and said, "I know this is a lot to take in. And I know you didn't ask for any of this. But, if you don't pull it together you are going to lose and that is... that is just unacceptable for..."

"For reasons you can't reveal to me! I know!" Hank sarcastically stated.

"Look. I don't like this any more than you do, but you're just going to have to trust me. I can handle Lilah. We will get through this."

Maybe it was Rick's calm response or the 'we' part of his last sentence. Whichever one it was, it worked. Hank took a deep breath and relaxed.

"OK. Let's do this."

"Begin The Proceeding," the Tribunal commanded. They then looked in Rick's direction. "You. State Your Purpose."

Rick stepped forward. "Honorable Tribunal. I call on this court because a crime has been committed. Lilah Morgan, and the forces she represents, are willfully and intentionally trying to destroy the balance of good and evil. This man, Hank Summers," he gestured in Hank's direction, "may not seem special. He is an ordinary man living a good life. But, unbeknownst to him, he plays a very important part in the war between Good and Evil. A huge part of that roll is dependant on his ignorance of that roll, and the ignorance of others. Namely, the Senior Partners. By attempting to kill him they have upset the balance of power that has existed for centuries. His death will create situations and have repercussions for years to come. I humbly ask that you restore the balance. Grant Hank Summers his life." Rick stepped back and gave Hank a reassuring pat on the back.

Lilah stepped up. She walked over and stood in the same spot Rick was just in.

"Honorable Tribunal. Mr. Lansing is correct. This man is not special. His life is ordinary. In fact, it borders on insignificant. Yes, he does play a part in the ongoing war, and yes, his death will cause The Powers That Be some... discomfort. But it will not be because he no longer lives. No. His death is not what The Powers fear. They fear the Slayers' reaction to his death. They fear the Slayer will abandon the new mission when the knowledge of his death is revealed. That is his one, and only, connection to the struggle. And finally, Mr. Lansing was also correct when he stated that the Senior Partners arraigned for Hank Summers to die on this day. But despite Mr. Lansing's exaggerations, how other forces may, or may not, react to a situation we created is not a violation of the rules." Lilah paused for a second and turned away from the Tribunal. She locked eyes with Hank. She began to walk towards him while she continued her opening statements. "This man, just like any other mortal, can die. And he can do so by any means we deem fit."

Hank knows a power play when he sees one. After 20 years with a Fortune 500 company, he knew the rules of boardroom psychology. He has seen every trick, scam, and intimidation tactic out there. Hank returned Lilah's menacing stare, silently telling her he was not intimidated. Lilah, more than a little impressed with Hank's resolve, gave him a little smile before she returned her attention to the Tribunal.

"Honorable Tribunal." she continued. "I request a jury."

"What?" a stunned Rick asked.

"If this man's life is to be spared just because he is valuable to others, then let the people within his life make that decision. Let them decide if he lives or dies."

All three members of the Tribunal looked at each other for a moment before the one in the middle answered. "It Will Be Done."

"Is that good or bad?" Hank asked Rick.

"I don't know," Rick answered. He was more than a little confused. "The Tribunal has never done anything like this before. Usually, it's just choose a couple champions and have a big fight. Sometimes, with the more complex cases, it is as straight forward as both sides saying a few words and a judgment is handed down. But this... this is new territory."

Rick addressed the Tribunal. "Honorable Tribunal. I request a Tabula Rasa spell be placed on all witnesses. Revealing the secrets of the magical world to outsiders is a major violation and I believe the rules have been broken enough for one day."

"It Shall Be Done."

"What's Tabula Rasa?" Hank asked.

"It means everyone who comes through the portal will have full knowledge of why they are here, what is going on, and everything that transpired before they arrived. It also means they will forget everything when they leave. It keeps the magical world a secret and saves us from having to explain everything over and over."

"Honorable Tribunal. Allow me to call my first witness." Lilah requested.

"Granted."

Lilah waved her hand at the place where she entered. A light winds blew and the smell of ozone returned as a surge of green and blue energy formed a portal. A 25-years-old Caucasian woman emerged. She wore a suede cowboy hat, a denim halter-top, and long, black, tight-fitting lycra pants. The outfit fully displayed her curves, especially her small waist, firm midriff, and 34DD breast. She was 5' 7'', but her 4-inch-high, patent leather, platform pumps elevated her to just over 6 feet tall. She was an attractive woman with power blue eyes, a small nose, full lips, and long wavy blond hair with red highlights that came down to the middle of her back. She walked over to the witness area and sat in the witness chair.

"State your name."

"Stormy," The woman said in a Californian accent.

"Your real name," Lilah ordered.

"That is my real name."

"The name you were born with then."

'Stormy' let out a long sigh of boredom. She rolled her eyes in annoyance before she said. "Tiffani Ilene Thomas-Smith."

"Interesting name."

Tiffani gave no response.

"What does Hank call you?"

"Tits," she replied. Her voice was soft, but it was more than a little angry.

"What was that?" Lilah baited. "I didn't hear you."

"TITS!" she said, almost in a shout.

"A little insulting isn't it. Calling you by your... best... assets."

"It's my initials," Tiffani stated crossly. Tiffani's cool demeanor, and her California accent, was beginning to fade; her anger, and the voice of her true Louisiana origins, was starting to show. She did not know it, but she was playing right into Lilah's hands.

"How do you know Hank Summers?"

"He's a regular at the gentleman's club I work at."

"And which gentlemen's club would that be?" Lilah asked, faking confusion.

"Club 76."

"Isn't that a roach-infested strip joint?"

"Objection!" Rick demanded.

"On what grounds?"

"She is here to testify, not to be insulted by you, Lilah."

"Tabula Rasa is in effect, Rick. No harm will be done."

"I know what you're up to Lilah!"

"SILENCE," the Tribunal commanded. The ground shook as they spoke. The shaking stopped and the Tribunal said, "Do Not Waste This Court's Time."

"A thousand apologies Honorable Tribunal," Lilah said in a submissive tone.

"Continue."

Lilah turned back to Tiffani and asked, "You and Hank are dating?"

"Yeah. We go out sometimes."

"Anything ever come of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did he ask you to marry him?"

"Naa."

The sound of Rick clearing his throat interrupted Lilah's next question. She glanced at him. He was mouthing the words 'waste court's time' while he tapped his watch. She took a quick survey of the Tribunal. Rick was correct. They looked even less happy than usual. She turned back to the witness.

"If you could sum up your relationship with Hank in a single word, what would it be?"

"Money," Tiffani coldly stated. "Hank is only good for a buck. After his divorce he talked about getting married again, but he made it clear it would not be with me. So I made it clear to him that he had to pay to play."

"Pay to Play?" Lilah asked, again faking confusion.

"Hell Yeah! If he wants to play with these," Tiffani leaned forward slightly as she put her hands on her breast and squeezed them together. "It's going to cost him some serious Mon...ney." Tiffani's sophisticated California accent was completely gone now. Her voice fully showed its true Louisiana backwoods origins.

"Your witness," Lilah declared.

Rick took a step forward and said, "Just a few questions Misses Thomas. First, if he asked would you marry him?"

"No," Tiffani stated flatly.

"Second question. Why not?"

"It wouldn't change anything. My initials would still be the same."

"Misses Thomas. How will you vote?"

"If Hank is dead, who's gonna pay my rent."

Rick stepped back and indicated he was done. Lilah instructed Tiffani to leave the witness chair and to sit in the last chair in the waiting area. Lilah then waved her hand again and another green and blue colored portal quickly formed. This time a man emerged.

The man was Charlie Windmere. Charlie is the owner of Charlie's Fine Food and Spirits, Hank's favorite restaurant. Charlie was Caucasian. He stood at just under six feet tall. He had brown eyes, a large nose, and short, well-kept, brown hair. He was a heavyset man. He weighted about 300 pounds, but you never would have guessed just by looking at him. The tailored black suit he wore did an excellent job of hiding his girth. His skin did nothing to betray his age. Most of the people who meet Charlie placed him at around 40-years-old, but in reality he was about to turn 59.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie said in his usual gruff voice. "I don't have time for this. I've got a restaurant to run!"

"Sit down Mr. Windmere," Lilah commanded. "This won't take long."

Charlie walked over and sat down in the witness chair.

"Mr. Windmere, what is your relationship with Hank?"

"Hank is a good customer. He pays his tab, bring in business, and he's not a drunk."

"Everything a restaurant owner loves."

Charlie just shrugged.

"Are you friends with Hank?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"He counts you as one of his best friends."

"Don't know why he does that. He's a good customer so I always give him and his guest a good table. Even when his guest is that hooker over there," he gestured at Tiffani.

"Exotic Dancer!" Tiffani shouted from the waiting area.

"Whatever," Charlie shouted back over his shoulder.

"Do you and Hank ever talk casually?" Lilah asked, retaking control of the situation.

"Hank talks. I just listen. Good bartenders make for good business. Bartenders have a rep for being good listeners so I play the role of a bartender. It keeps him coming back. And when he does, he brings some high profile cliental with him. Even better for business."

"Is it safe to say that you don't care if he lives or dies?"

"Not really."

Lilah signaled she was done and walked back to her area. Rick stepped forward.

"In your testimony, you said you don't consider Hank to be a friend, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"But when you had a cash flow problem and couldn't make payroll, who did you turn to?"

"I never asked for his help. He volunteered."

"He volunteered after you told him the place would close down without the money. And you didn't exactly resist the loan either."

"Yeah!"

"Hank gave you an interest free loan so that you could make payroll and you still have not paid him back."

"So What?"

"That is the kind of thing a friend does for another friend. Isn't it?"

"Hey! I told the truth. What Hank thinks ain't my problem. She asked. I answered."

"And if someone asked you if Hank should live or die?"

"I say let him burn. It'll save me the hassle of having to pay him back."

Rick was more than a little disgusted at Charlie's answer. He refused to even look at the man. He turned and walked back over to Hank. Lilah told Charlie to go sit in the waiting area. Charlie was more than a little angry at be dismissed like that, but he got up and left the witness box with no problems. Rick looked at Hank. He saw the pained expression on Hank's face even though Hank was trying to hide it. Rick patted Hank on the shoulder and said, "Don't feel bad Hank. The guy is a jerk."

"I thought that jerk was my friend."

"I know buddy... I know."

Lilah smiled at Hank's discomfort. Even in death she found joy in other people's sorrow.

"Honorable Tribunal. Allow me to call my next witness." Lilah requested.

"Granted."

Lilah again waved her hand at the entrance and again the portal formed. This time a woman emerged. She walked over to the witness box and sat down in the chair.

There are women in the world who are beautiful. Women that light up a room just by entering it. Their elegance and grace are almost impossible to ignore. Their voluptuous bodies, striking features, and dazzling smiles enthrall men, and cause envy and wanting in the minds of other women. Clare Burton was not one of those women.

Clare could be described in one word: average. She was of average height with an average build. Her eyes were an forgettable shade of brown. Her nose and lips were of normal size and proportion to her small, round face. Her pale skin did not glow nor was it radiant from hours of care. She wore little, if any, makeup. This did nothing but draw attention to her already dull features. Her straight, brown hair did not shine, nor did it show any sign of modern trends. It seemed to just come out of the top of her head, flop down to her shoulders, got bored, and just stopped growing. It was impossible to tell from her clothes how old she was. Her drab brown coat, gray blouse and dark brown pants gave her a utilitarian look that was more uniform than fashion statement.

Clare was the living embodiment of the old Chinese food joke. Everyone who met her was greatly impressed with her intelligence and skill, but an hour later, no one could remember her name.

"How do you know Hank?" Lilah questioned.

"I've worked for him for over ten years now."

"Would you say you are his friend?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Do you think Hank considers you to be a friend?"

Clare lowered her head. She stared at the ground before answering no.

"Why not?"

"I'm just his secretary," she raised her head and looked at Hank. "For 10 years now, I've worked beside him. I get his coffee, file his reports, mail his packages, and remind him every time his anniversary or one of his kid's birthdays came up."

"Hank does seem to be notoriously bad with birthdays." Lilah looked back at Hank. She was baiting him now.

"Sometimes I tell him a big day is coming and he still spaces, so I would go out and buy the presents myself. Sometimes I had to use my own money. But does he ever thank me?"

"I'm guessing no."

"On my birthday two years ago, I had the day off. Then the day before, he said I had to work because he needed some stuff finished before a big presentation. He didn't even thank me."

"How inconsiderate."

"And one time when he was going through his divorce, he came to the office really drunk. He was going to tell off Mr. Warren so I hid him in Rick Edmonds old office and sobered him up."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because he's my boss and I..."

"You..." Lilah baited.

"I love him," Clare said in a tiny voice. Her eyes returned to the floor.

The confession floored Hank. He was speechless. He never knew she felt that way.

"You love him?"

"Yes." Clare's voice was a little bit stronger that time but it was still very weak.

"And does he love you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not pretty, " her eyes stayed downward as she answered.

"Self-centered, forgetful, and shallow. He's quite the catch. Between you and me sister you could do better."

"LILAH!" Rick shouted. He should have said objection, but the point was made. Lilah said she was done. Rick began his cross-examination.

"You said you love Hank. Why?" Rick asked.

"Why what?" Clare's head was off the ground now.

"Why do you love him?"

Clare looked Hank in the eyes as she said, "He was the first man to ever notice me. I was stuck in Records for 3 years and hated it. Then one day, he saw that I fixed a report he made. His numbers for July were really the numbers for June. Happens all the time. Our old spreadsheet program cut the months to 2 letters and sometimes people got June and July mixed up. Anyway. He made me his personal secretary."

"Do you hate him for not returning your affections?"

"No." Her eyes darted between the floor and at Rick as she fidgeted with her hands. "It's OK if he doesn't know."

"So you would vote live?"

Clare's eye returned to Hank. "Yeah." She gave him a small smile.

"Nothing further," Rick declared before he asked her to go the waiting area.

"Well," Rick beamed, "that's more for then against. And we still haven't presented our side yet. Who knows Hank, we just might win this thing." Rick gave Hank a friendly slap on the back as the two shared a smile.

Hank glanced at the woman he has hated for more than 9 years. Lilah was pacing. Her face showed signs of stress and worry. Hank smiled as he thought to himself, _Looks like she could use a cigarette._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End Chapter 3**


	4. THE PLAINTIFFS TURN

**Chapter 4: THE PLAINTIFFS TURN**

Rick turned and addressed the Tribunal.

"Honorable Tribunal. I would like to call my first witness," Rick declared.

"Granted."

This time it was Rick who waved his hand at the portal. Mike Dobbins, Hank's long time friend and business partner, emerged from the pool of energy.

Mike cut an imposing figure for an older man. He was six-foot-two with a slim, athletic build. His short salt and pepper colored hair had a "classic cut" style to it. The wrinkles -or the "character lines" as he preferred to call them- on his face showed all of his 62 years. His red Raffaello power tie, charcoal gray Marco Carelli suit, and matching gray Ackerley shoes practically screamed corporate lawyer -- which was, of course, what he was.

"Whaoo? Mike's here?" Hank questioned. "He's supposed to be in Hong Kong giving a presentation to the board."

"Tabula Rasa Hank. Don't worry."

Hank was about to say something when Rick stopped him. "Tabula Rasa works both ways," Rick explained. "When this is over, they won't remember being here and one will know they were ever gone."

Rick turned his attention back to Mike.

"Mr. Dobbins. How long have you known Hank?"

"More than 20 years now. We met in college."

"Hank is your friend?"

"He's my best friend. He was the Best Man at my wedding. He even drove Sarah and me to the hospital when she started having contractions. He and Joyce were with me in the waiting room the day Daniel was born."

Sarah was Mike's former wife. They divorced years ago.

"So you would consider him to be a friend to your whole family?"

"Before her passing, Joyce and Hank were Daniel's Godparents. He attended Daniel's grade school and high school graduation parties. He spoke at Daniel's college the day Daniel got his Bachelors degree."

"Would you say Hank's life is worthwhile?"

"Absolutely. Hank is a fun guy, a loving father, and a sharp businessman. Heck, without him, MY life would be dull."

Rick signified he was done. Lilah began her cross.

"You and Hank have been friends for over 20 years?" Lilah inquired.

"Yes."

"Would you say you know him well?"

"Yes. I would say that."

"You tell each other everything?"

"Everything."

"Then you know about his affair with your ex-wife?"

"What?"

Lilah raised an eyebrow. "He never told you about that?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Your wife did say that your love life was boring. That she was sick and tired of your... lackluster performance in bed. And she did say that she found someone else. Someone who... satisfied her."

"Not Hank!" Mike adamantly responded. "He would never do such a thing!"

"On the night your wife called and said she was leaving you, the number on the Caller ID was Hank's apartment. How do you explain that?"

"She said she needed to talk to someone."

"So she chose your best friend? Not one of her friends?"

"Hank is just as much her friend as he is mine."

"She had to talk to him at his apartment?"

"What difference does that make? Hank was at his apartment, so that is were she went."

"Sarah left the house at 10PM. She called from Hank's place at 2AM. What was she doing for 4 hours?"

Mike was lost in thought. For several minutes he just sat there, staring straight ahead.

"I need to talk to my friend."

"He's right over there." Lilah gestured at Hank.

Mike was in full 'lawyer mode' now. He put his hands on the arms of the witness chair while he straightened his back and put his best poker face on. Mike looked his friend of 20 years in the eyes.

"Hank. Did you and Sarah have an affair?"

"No," Hank replied.

Hank was lying. And Mike knew it.

If Hank knew every boardroom psychology trick in the book, it was because Mike taught them to him. Hank made a cardinal mistake. He broke eye contact when he answered the question. Rule number one: Never trust a person who won't look you in the eye when you ask them a question.

Mike slowly stood. He began to walk away from the witness chair. The expression on his face was one of contemplation. You could almost see the wheels turning in his mind. Forgive his best friend or kick his behind into next week.

Anger won.

Mike's face became a mask of pure rage. "YOU SON OF A...!" he yelled as he rushed toward Hank. Rick created a transparent energy barrier in front of the charging lawyer that stopped him in his tracks. Mike tried in vain to knock the barrier down with his bare hands. He pounded his fist on the barrier as he screamed, "You bastard! You son of a bitch! THey don't need a trial! I'll Kill you myself!" Mike's outburst continued for several minutes during which he called Hank a variety of other... colorful metaphors.

"I'm done," Lilah gloated. It took several minutes but Mike was finally able to get a hold of himself. Rick instructed him to sit in the waiting area. Mike begrudgingly complied.

"Well," Rick said to no one in particular, "That could have gone better."

He turned to Hank and asked, "You slept with your best friend's wife?"

"She's hot," Hank answered.

Rick gave Hank a look of obvious annoyance.

"How was I suppose to know this would happen?" Hank angrily responded. "You're the mind reader. I assumed you knew about that."

"I can only read your surface thoughts, Hank. I don't know every intimate detail of your life."

"Then how did Lilah know?"

"The Senior Partners have been keeping an eye on you for years. I sure your little... escapade with Sarah is on record somewhere."

"Continue," The Tribunal demanded.

Rick nodded at the Tribunal before he waved his hand at the portal. This time a familiar face appeared. Dawn Summers, Hank's youngest daughter, emerged from the portal in a light blue blouse and jeans. Dawn took a quick look around the alley. When she spotted her father, she smiled at him and silently mouthed the words 'Hi Dad' while she waved at him. Hank smiled and waved back.

Rick instructed Dawn to sit in the witness chair.

"Dawn. You know why your here," Rick stated. "Tell us about your father."

"He's great!" Dawn said. "He loves me and Buffy a lot. When I was a younger, we use to spend every summer at the family cabin by the lake. It was great there. We use to fish and we would eat what we caught. One time, we didn't catch anything, so we snuck to the car and drove to a nearby store. He bought two fish and put them on our hooks. We came back to the cabin and showed them to Mom and Buffy." Dawn laughed as she finished her story, "Mom knew we didn't caught those fish, but she Ooohh-ed and Aahhh-ed anyway."

"Why didn't she believe you?"

"They were huge! Mine was as big as my arm! It was almost too heavy for me to carry into the house. There was no way I could have yanked that thing out of the water"

Hank remembered that trip. He did go a little overboard with that fish. He knew he should have bought the smaller one, but that was one really impressive looking fish.

"Sounds like good times."

"Yeah," Dawn beamed. "They were." Dawn paused for a minute as she considered what to say next. "I love my father. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Rick indicated he was done. Lilah began her cross.

"Interesting choice of stories Ms. Summers," Lilah said. "Especially since you didn't even exist at that time."

Rick was about to shout something, but Lilah cut him off. "She's your witness. You brought her here. She knows who she is, and she knows what she is." Rick silently conceded.

"She knows what she is?" Hank whispered to Rick. "What the hell does that mean? And what was that crack about her not existing?" Rick signaled Hank to let it go.

Lilah continued. "And yet, it is your fondest memory. Your fondest memory of you and your father together is false. A lie. A fantasy placed in your head by a bunch of monks. Makes you wonder what else is false, doesn't it? Like maybe, your love for him? Or even, his love for you?"

"OBJECTION!" Rick shouted.

"Her love for her so-called father is the reason she is here! That is why you called her as a witness Lansing!"

"You would hurt a child Lilah!"

"You shouldn't have brought a child into this, Lansing!"

"SILENCE!" The Tribunal decreed. Rick and Lilah stopped yelling at each other. "Continue."

Lilah straighten her outfit and fixed her hair with her hands. It was just a delaying tactic. She needed time to calm down.

"Who won custody of you and your sister?" Lilah asked.

"You're the mind reader. You tell me."

"Just answer the question," Lilah commanded.

"Mom did. But you already knew that."

"I do Ms. Summers but the court doesn't."

"How am I supposed to know that? I'm not a mind reader like you."

"Just stick to answering the questions. Leave the commentary to me."

"It doesn't matter what I say. I'm not real. Remember?" Dawn crossed her arms around her chest and leaned back in the chair. Lilah felt her anger growing again. This girl may be young, but Lilah got the sense that she knew what she was doing was doing. She was baiting her. Dawn was playing the role of an annoying, mealy-mouthed, little brat just to throw her off her game. It was working. Every time she made one those snappish remarks, Lilah got angry. _This kid is good,_ Lilah thought to herself. _But I'm better. _Lilah calmed herself again before returning to her questions.

"How often does Hank call or visit you in Sunnydale?"

"What difference does that..."

"Answer the question," Lilah said in a surprising pleasant tone. "Please."

Dawn was quiet for several moments before she said, "Sometimes."

"Is that the truth?"

Again, there was a long silence from Dawn. "Yes."

"Twice now you have reminded me that I have the ability to read minds. And then, you sit in that chair... and you lie to my face." Lilah walked toward the witness chair. She tapped her index finger on the side of her forehead while she said, "I know you're lying."

Dawn was making eye contact with Lilah during her questioning. Until now. Dawn turned her head to the side. She found herself staring at an empty trash bin several feet away. Lilah stopped her approach just one foot away from the witness chair.

"You didn't answer my question." Lilah declared in singsong voice.

"He doesn't."

"He doesn't what?"

Dawn stared at the floor as she answered, "He doesn't call. Or visit."

"That's odd isn't it," Lilah said. "I'll admit. This isn't exactly my area of expertise. But, don't people who love each other call? Don't they visit each other? Don't they miss each other? You'd think they would at least check up. If for no other reason than just to hear the other person's voice?" Lilah leaned forward. She put her hands on the armrest of the witness chair. Lilah's face was now only inches away from Dawn's. Dawn retreated. She pulled her arms to her side to avoid touching the evil lady lawyer. "That is what loved ones do? Right?"

Dawn said nothing. It was obvious to everyone present that the youngster was really uncomfortable in that chair. She looked at everything except Lilah. Her eyes darted around the alley as the young girl desperately searched for something else, anything else, to look at. While Dawn was desperately trying to avoid eye contact, Lilah was trying very hard to make it. Every time Dawn's eyes would land somewhere, Lilah would position her head in front of them and try to lock eyes with the teenager, and every time Dawn would look somewhere else. This cat-&-mouse game went on for several minutes.

"Do something Rick!" Hank strongly whispered. "She's practically torturing her."

"I can't," Rick whispered back. "This is Lilah's time. I can only object if she says or does something that is deliberately hurtful and unnecessary."

"You don't call this deliberately hurtful," Hank replied in an angry whisper. "You see what she's trying to do! She's trying to turn my own daughter against me. There has got to be some kind of rule against that."

"These are legitimate questions Hank. Lilah can ask whatever she wants."

"Did he visit you after the funeral? Either one?" Lilah continued.

"No," Dawn answered. It was a weak response. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Could you repeat that Dawn. I didn't hear you."

"NO!" Dawn loudly proclaimed. She almost shouted it. Lilah finally got the eye contact she was looking for. When Dawn raised her head to shout the words, she looked Lilah right in the eyes. Dawn tried to put on a tough front, but it was obvious that the youngster was near tears. It made Lilah smile.

Lilah stopped leaning on the arms of the witness chair. She stood up straight and turned her back to Dawn. The evil lawyer took three steps away from the witness area before she quickly turned back to face Dawn again.

"I have one last question to ask you Ms. Summers. Is Hank a good father? Yes or No?"

"He's really busy," Dawn answered.

"Yes Or No?" Lilah inquired, her voice intentionally showing her impatience.

"He got a really important job that takes up a lot of his time. And..."

"Yes. Or. No. Ms. Summers?" Lilah demanded. "Is Hank a good father?"

There was another long pause as Dawn contemplated her answer. "He's really busy," was all the youngest Summers would say. Lilah indicated she was done. Dawn left the witness chair without being told. She was happy to be out of there. Lilah's questions were emotionally draining to say the least.

Hank was overcome by a wave of guilt as he studied the expression on his daughter's face. He realized how much he has lost touch with his child.

"Continue," The Tribunal demanded.

"I may end up regretting this," Rick said to no one, "but here goes." He waved his hand at the portal. Another familiar face appeared. Hank's oldest daughter Buffy emerged from the portal wearing a bright green t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Objection!" Lilah demanded. "She can't be here!"

"Why not?" Rick asked in a pleasing tone.

"She is the reaso...! She is the...! She...!" Lilah stumbled over the words like a first year law student.

Lilah found herself in a quandary. How do you object to something without saying why you object to it? The Tabula Rasa spell was applied to every new person who entered the court. In other words, the spell only works on the witnesses who came through the portal. Hank was already within the court when the spell was cast. That meant he would be completely unaffected by it. If he lived, which was still a definite possibility, he would remember everything.

Add to that, the core of Rick's case was that Hank was important not just because he was the Slayer's father, but because he did not know that he was. Revealing the identity of the Slayer to Hank was something the Senior Partners desperately wanted to avoid. If Hank discovered the truth from Lilah, the Senior Partners would stick her in a section of Hell that was even more unpleasant than the one in which she currently resides.

"Withdrawn," Lilah stated.

Rick instructed Buffy to sit in the witness chair and she complied.

"I'll be brief Misses Summers. You know why you are here and you know all of the testimony so far. So I'll just ask you. How do you feel about your father?"

"I love him," Buffy said without hesitation. "He's my dad. He hasn't always been there for me and Dawn, but he's still my father."

"Then you would vote live?"

"Of course. I don't want him to die."

"Thank you Ms. Summers." Rick said. He then signified he was done.

Although they had never met, Lilah knew all about Buffy. The files Wolfram & Hart kept on her, and the regular reports from Sunnydale, told the story. Buffy Summers will go down in history as the greatest Slayer that ever existed. She has slain more vampires, killed more demons, and stopped more apocalypses than any other Slayer in history.

She changed the world. Literally. Thanks to Summers and her new army of Slayers, Wolfram & Hart's mission to bring about the one true apocalypse was now ten times harder. She even died. Twice! And yet, there she sits, as alive as ever.

Then there was Lilah's other problem. For some unknown reason, Buffy was starting to unnerve the dead, lady lawyer. Whenever Lilah and the Slayer locked eyes, it felt like Buffy was staring a hole through her. It was the same feeling she got when she was around Angel.

_No wonder those two had such an intense thing for each other._ Lilah thought. _They were both so much alike._

Lilah mentally slapped herself for letting her mind drift then quickly returned her thoughts to the problem at hand. _This is going to be tough. The Slayer doesn't strike me as a person who is easy to manipulate. I have got to come at her differently. She won't fall for an obvious baited trap like the other witnesses did, and if everything I've read about her is true, she can't be intimidated. I need a new angle._

After a short internal debate, Lilah concluded that the direct approach would work best. Don't try to bait her into anything, just get the Slayer to answer the questions, let the truth do the real damage.

"Ms. Summers. After your first year at Sunnydale High, you spent the summer with your father. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is." Buffy answered.

"What did you the two of you talk about?"

"We braided each others hair and talked about boys. What do you think we talked about?"

"Why didn't Hank take care of you after your mother died?" Lilah inquired.

"I can take care of myself."

"Did he even offer?"

"There's no room at his place." Buffy answered in a sardonic tone. "Besides, it's too big a hassle, what with all the packing, and the boxes, and the heavy lifting. Best to just stay put."

Gavin and Lee's reports from the firm's Sunnydale contacts said Buffy Summers had a 'singular wit' as they put it. The reports did not say how incredibly infuriating that wit was.

"Why are you avoiding my questions Ms. Summers?"

"Let me think. Well, you're evil, you've tried to kill my father twice, first with psycho bitch Drusilla, then with this trial, and you bullied my little sister. That doesn't exactly put me in hugs and kisses mode. Ooohh! And you're evil." Buffy acted as though she just thought up that last one a second ago.

"Let's change gears then. I will just continue to talk. If I tell a lie, or if I say something you don't agree with, you chime in. OK?"

Buffy changed her posture. Before this she was sitting in the chair normally. Now, she folded her hands in her lap, crossed her knees, and sat very straight in the chair. She was doing the opposite of Dawn. She was playing the role of the perfectly attentive schoolgirl. "I can't wait to hear this."

"You told your mother about the cave ...incident... your first year in Sunnydale. Granted it was years later, but you did eventually spill. But you never told your father. You had all summer to discuss it with him but you never did."

"Careful on that tightrope Lilah," Rick interrupted. "Your employers would be very upset with you if you fell off."

Lilah insecurely thanked Rick for his subtle warning before she continued.

"Let's talk about the holidays, the time when families come together. By our records Hank has missed every Christmas and every Thanksgiving since the divorce. Not to mention all of the other Hallmark-invented holidays. No showed on all of the 4ths; too busy every Easter. The list goes on and on."

"You love to hear yourself talk don't you? I'll bet you never get tired of the sound of your voice."

Buffy's insults did not faze Lilah. She continued her speech. "And then there was your mother's funeral? Where was he then? Sure, he showed up. But that's all he did. He was on a plane to Phoenix before the sun went down. He just left you and Dawn there, all alone."

"Then there's the issue of money," Lilah continued. "Here you are. A beautiful, vibrant, young woman trying to better herself by going to school during the day and ...working... at night, all without any financial help from your father. In fact, our records show you had a fiscal crisis after your..."

"Objection," Rick declared, "Your rope is getting thinner Lilah."

"Our records show you had a fiscal crisis after your... Return. What did he do to help? Nothing. He didn't even take care of Dawn while you were ...out of town... Your friends did that. He let his child be raised by total strangers."

"My father didn't know I was ...out of town." Buffy stated crossly.

"Fair enough. Let's move on to birthdays then. According to our records, Hank has missed every one of your birthday parties since you and your mother moved to Sunnydale. His record before the divorce wasn't exactly stellar, but at least he made an effort. Afterward, he just couldn't be bothered. When you turned 17, he was addressing the board. When you turned 18, that was a rough one for you if I remember correctly, he couldn't make it because his quarterly projections were unraveling. He did send flowers and the ice show tickets he... excuse me, Clare bought. He just wrote the note and signed the card. That was something at least. Then there's birthday number 19. That one was fairly uneventful. Hank was in San Diego closing the Motorola deal. Birthday number 20, another bad one by our records, was a rather traumatic time for both you and Dawn. You could have used some fatherly advice, but once again, Hank no-showed. He was brokering a trade agreement in China. Clare sent a gift and a card on his behalf, but that's not quite the same now is it?"

Lilah was quiet for a second. She turned her attention to Hank. She gave him an odd look for a few seconds before turning back to Buffy and continuing her speech.

"Then there was your high school graduation. He missed that one too. Before you say anything, I know you didn't want him there. What with you having to ...work... and all. Actually, missing that one was a good thing, it was an ...intense... ceremony, but still, the least he could have done was call and say congratulations. He was in L.A. at the time. L.A. huum? Only 2 hours away and he doesn't even make an appearance at his own daughter's high school graduation. I wonder why? I know why! He had to give a speech at Daniel's college graduation party."

Buffy's expression changed. The detached demeanor she entered the court with was gone; in its place was a clear sign of anger. The anger was not directed at Lilah, nor was aimed at her father, Buffy was angry with herself. Lilah managed to do the one thing Buffy promised herself she was not going to let the Wolfram & Hart attorney do, let Lilah get to her. Try as she might, Lilah's last comment did just that.

"That's right Buffy. Your father blew off your graduation ceremony so he could go to some other kid's graduation party."

Buffy did not answer. She just sat there, staring a hole through Lilah. Lilah smiled at Buffy. She knew she hurt her with that one. Lilah had taken back control, and she wanted Buffy to know it.

"That wasn't the first time he put Daniel ahead of you. It is safe to say that Daniel is the son he never had. The spell that was cast on you when you entered this court allowed you to instantly know all of the testimony that was said before you arrived. Mr. Dobbins said Hank was at every important event in his son's life. Graduations, birthdays, holidays, all of them. He even gave Daniel $8,000 so he could go to Cancun for Spring Break last year. I believe you were getting burger and chicken grease in your hair during last year's Spring Break."

"Speaking of last year, if our records are correct, 2002 wasn't exactly a banner year for you, was it Ms. Summers? You were deeply depressed; your best friend was ...on the magical sauce as the old saying goes... Dawn was stealing to get attention; your other best friend was ruining his life, your new boyfriend took some liberties that he should not have and crossed the line when you told him it was over; and Social Services tried to take Dawn away from you because you were not performing your duties as her guardian. And where was Hank during all of this? What was he doing that was more important than his own daughter? His little princess? I'll tell you what he was doing, princess. He was making money hand over fist, and he was befriending someone else's child. That's what he was doing."

"How does that make you feel Buffy? Knowing he was there for someone else, when he was never there for you."

Again, there was no answer from Buffy. She had the same look of contemplation on her face that Mike had when he had a decision to make.

"Where was he Buffy?" Lilah quietly inquired. "Where was your father during the worst time of your life?"

Lilah signaled the Tribunal she was done before she walked back to her area.

Lilah never got an answer to that question. She did not want one. Lilah had more ammunition, but she decided to stop there. Push to hard and you risk breaking the mood. Best to just let the Slayer stew. Beside, she got what she wanted. The look of confused anger on Buffy's face was all she wanted.

"How bad is it?" Hank asked Rick.

"Clare is the only definite yes vote we have." Rick answered. "Your girlfriend doesn't care one way or the other. Charlie is going to vote 'die' just to avoid paying back the money he borrowed. Your best friend would kill you himself if he could. Your youngest daughter is on the fence, and after Lilah's cross, how your oldest will vote is anybody's guess. I'd say things look pretty bad. I don't hold out much hope of winning." After a long pause Rick said, "You're going to have to take the stand."

"What do I say?"

"Something that gets us out of this mess."

Hank began to search the pockets of his coat. He was looking for something he knew he was not going to find. But before he could start, Rick grabbed his wrist. Rick did not look at Hank, he just stared straight ahead as he flatly stated, "You quit two days ago."

**End Chapter 4**


	5. REVELATIONS

**Chapter 5: REVELATIONS**

"Honorable Tribunal. I would like to call Hank Summers as a witness."

"Granted."

Hank walked over to the witness chair and sat down.

"Hank," Rick said, " You've heard all of the testimony said here today. How do you respond to it?"

"I don't understand it to tell the truth. I'm a good father. My daughter is a grown woman. She has made it very clear that she can take care of herself. After Joyce died, she insisted on staying in Sunnydale. She told me she could handle everything and I believed her."

"What about your career? Is that more important than your family?"

"No. I'm a very busy man," Hank continued. "But my family always has been, and always will be, the most important thing in my life. Buffy knows that, if she has a problem all she has to do is pick up the phone. Clare knows to put her through no matter what else is going on."

"And what about all of those missed birthdays and holidays? How do you respond to that?"

"I have hundreds of investors and over a hundred thousand employees who rely on me to do my job, and to do it well. That is not a responsibility I take lightly. If that means I have to miss a few birthdays and holidays, then that is the price I have to pay."

"I have one last question to ask you Hank. It is the same question that has been asked of everyone else in this court today. Why should you be allowed to live?"

"I don't deserve to die in some alley. I should live because I'm a good man, a good father, and I have a good career."

Rick signaled he was done. Hank braced himself for Lilah's cross.

"I have just one question for you Hank. It's a very simple question. Something a 'good father' like you would have no problem answering. How old are your daughters?"

"Buffy is 21 and Dawn is 15."

Lilah shook her head no.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hank noticed his children's reactions. Dawn looked worse then she did during Lilah's interrogation. The teenager was close to tears. Buffy hung her head in shame; she quietly stared at her hands as they rested in her lap.

"22 and 16?" Hank guessed.

Once again, Lilah shook her head no. "Dawn is 17, and Buffy turns 23 today. A good father would know that."

Hank looked at his children again. A single tear ran down Buffy's face. She quickly wiped it away. Dawn was openly crying now. Buffy tried to consol her little sister, she pulled her close and hugged her as she wept, holding Dawn's hand and gently rubbing her shoulder. Mike gave the teenager his handkerchief and gently padded her on the back.

Hank turned his attention back to Lilah. She was silently mouthing the words 'Bye Bye' while she waved goodbye at him.

"Nothing further." she declared.

Hank slowly rose from the witness chair. He was in shock. He did not know how old his own children were. That fact surprised even him. _How did I get that wrong?_ he thought as he slowly walked back to the plaintiff's area. He remembered that weird look Lilah gave him during Buffy's questioning. He had no idea what that was about at the time, but he understood it now.

_She set me up!_ Hank realized. _Lilah read my mind. She knew I would get the answer wrong. That's why she stopped talking about birthdays so suddenly. She waited until I was the one in the witness chair to drop that bombshell. Damn it! She really is trying to kill me._

The reality of his situation hit Hank like a freight train. Hank knew he was not going to win this trial, and once it was over, he was going to die. No one was going to vote for him to live. Hell, he wouldn't vote for himself right now. He realized a few other things about himself.

Alcoholics talk about hitting their bottom. Criminals find God days before they are put to death for their crimes. For most of Hank's life, he has never understood those things. At that moment, they made perfect sense.

Hank had what the alcoholics and the condemned criminals call a 'Moment Of Clarity'. A Moment Of Clarity is a time in someone's life when everything comes into focus and that person see things as they truly are for the first time. It happens to people who know they are going to die. For the first time in his life, Hank Summers saw what he truly was.

He was not a good father. He was never a good husband. He was not a good friend. He wasn't even a good boyfriend. Hank realized he was a petty, self-absorbed fool. All he cared about was himself. His career; his relationships; his divorce; nothing else mattered to him.

Of course his girlfriend was only in it for the money. That was all he was good for. What else could he give her? Emotional support? Love? No. The only person he was capable of loving was himself.

Of course Charlie secretly hated him and Clare secretly loved him, he never had a real conversation with either one of them. With Charlie, Hank was always the one who did all the talking, and all he ever talked about was himself. He never wanted to know how Charlie was doing. He never asked Charlie about his life. He simply did not care.

He never really talked to Clare either. As part of their morning ritual, Clare would read Hank's horoscope to him from the morning paper. In all the years she has worked for him, Hank has never once listened to her. When she would talk about something that was not business related, he would zone her out. To Hank, Clare was little more than background noise. She was nothing to look at, so she simply was not worth listening to. In his mind Clare, just like Charlie, Tiffani, and a majority of the rest of the world, was there just to make him happy.

Of course he betrayed his best friend and took his wife for granted, they were only there to keep him happy too. Joyce would always love him and Mike would always be his drinking buddy. It did not matter to him that he did nothing to strengthen those relationships. He didn't have to. Both of them would always be around and they would always be there for him. He was the important one. Not them. Even his divorce did not teach him that lesson.

It was the same with Buffy and Dawn. He was their father and that meant instant love. They would always love him no matter what. He didn't have to do anything for them. He did not know Buffy needed his help, because he never bothered to ask. He just assumed everything was fine with her and Dawn because it made his life easier if it was. Hell, they should feel indebted to him for bringing them into the world.

For the first time in his life, Hank saw the insanity of his thinking. He realized how much he had... It was a hard thing to admit to, but it was the only word that fit... He realized how much he had neglected his girls over the years. His family and friends don't owe him anything; he owes them everything. He is the one who should be grateful that they are in his life.

"Time for Plan B." Rick muttered to himself.

Rick did not request a new witness. Instead he just gestured toward the portal. The air burned as the portal quickly formed and another familiar face emerged from the pool of energy. It was Hank's former wife, Joyce Summers in a long, flowing, all-white dress.

"Mom!" Dawn almost shouted as she quickly wiped away her tears and stood. Buffy held her sister's hand as she also rose to her feet and stared in disbelief at her mother's form. Joyce looked over at her children and smiled.

"Joyce?" Hank was shocked out of his stupor. "What? How? She's... ?"

"Let me finish that sentence for you." Lilah interrupted. "She's dead."

"We're all dead here Lilah." Rick stated.

"I knew you were desperate Lansing, but Joyce Summers?"

"Bringing someone who is dead to this plane is a simple task. " Rick explained. "This court exists in-between life and death. Osiris can ferry souls both ways. But you already knew that."

"She is not a part of Hank's life. She is not a part of anyone's life. She is a corpse rotting in the ground. Correction, since Sunnydale became a giant hole in the ground, she isn't even a corpse anymore. She's just another dead person without a body. Get rid of her Lansing. Now!"

"Relax Lilah," Rick quipped. "Don't lose your head."

"Very Funny. Let's see what the Tribunal has to say about this."

Lilah turned to face the Tribunal. "Honorable Tribunal. I request that you censure Rick Lansing for his conduct. Mr. Lansing latest stunt is a violation of the rules of this court. There is no reason for Joyce Summers to be here. I demand she be returned to wherever she came from and that Rick Lansing be removed from these proceeding."

"You opened the door Lilah," Rick decreed. "You already admitted to orchestrating the attack on Hank, KNOWING who he was. And you are the one who requested this jury trial. You broke the rules first. I should be allowed the same leniency."

The three members of the Tribunal looked at each other for a few seconds. It was impossible to hear what they were saying; the black veils they wore covered their mouths. After a minute of discussion, the Tribunal decided she should stay.

"Honorable Tribunal!" Lilah began to protest.

"Silence!" the Tribunal decreed. "Lansing. Continue."

Rick thanked them before he turned his attention to Joyce. He asked her to sit in the witness chair, Joyce easily complied.

"Hello Joyce," Rick said in mellifluous tone.

"Rick," Joyce smiled.

_Those two seem chummy,_ Hank thought. _A little too chummy._ A small pang of jealousy hit Hank.

"Talk to us about your life with Hank," Rick requested.

"Hank and I meet at college. His fraternity was holding an open mixer and my friend Susie and I decided to go. He was very charming. I was taken with him right away. We dated for a few years before he asked me to marry him."

"I assume you said yes," Rick joked.

"Not at first. It took some persuading on Hank's part, but he eventually won me over."

"Persuading?" Rick inquired.

"Yes," Joyce said during a laugh. Hank's jealousy pangs were getting stronger. "He hired a sky writer to spell 'Marry Me Joyce' over Millers Park while we had a picnic."

"Then you said yes?"

"How could I not? It was the most romantic gesture I had ever seen."

"Our wedding was magical," Joyce continued. "The flowers, the dress, the music; everything was perfect. It was the most special day of my life."

Lilah laughed for a second then quickly forced herself to stop. It was a sarcastic laugh, more like a snicker, like when you hear something intensely funny at an inappropriate time, which of course this was.

Everything came to a halt. Every eye in the makeshift courtroom stared at the evil attorney. Lilah gave a half-hearted apology and everyone's attention returned to Joyce and her testimony.

"Please continue Joyce," Rick requested.

"We went to Venice Italy for our honeymoon. It was so romantic. I loved riding in the gondolas. We would kiss every time we passed under a bridge. The day after we got back, Hank started his new job with the firm. We used his sign-on bonus for the down payment on the old house. We settled in and began our life together. Three years later we had Buffy. Ohhh! Hank was so happy when I told him we were having a baby. He jumped up and down, gave me a big hug and a kiss, and then he started dancing around the doctor's office. He looked completely ridiculous. He even hugged Dr. Chismar."

Hank recalled that fateful day. He did look like a total idiot, but he didn't care, he was going to be a father. Looking back on it now, it was the best time of his life.

"What about the day you told him Dawn was coming? What did he do then?"

"When I told Hank I was carrying Dawn. Well... That story is a little... All I'll say is that it's not a story I feel comfortable telling to strangers."

"He was happy?"

"Very happy," Joyce blushed.

" 'Dancing around the room' happy?"

"More like, 'It's a miracle Dawn is not a twin' happy."

Hank recanted his former thought. That night with Joyce was the best time of his life. He wasn't that good in the sack on his honeymoon.

"It all sounds so wonderful. What happened? What went wrong?"

"After a while... Hank and I... the short version is, we just stopped communicating with each other." Joyce was a mask of painful emotions as she talked. Everyone could clearly see this was a troubling topic for her. "I was busy taking care of Buffy and going to school, and Hank was spending more and more time at work. Some days we didn't see each other at all. I would fall asleep before he got home and he was off to work before I got up. All of that time apart just wore away our relationship. Every time we talked, it would start off as a discussion, and end up an argument."

"So you chose to end it?" Rick inquired.

"Ending our marriage was a mutual decision. We were both unhappy, and all we were doing was making things worse. All of the yelling and screaming was rough on the girls. We both felt we were better off apart. Later that year, Hank got the partnership he always wanted. He became the head of the firm's San Diego offices. Then all of the craziness with Buffy and the high school gymnasium happened. When Mike who told me about the job in Sunnydale, it was the perfect excuse to move the girls out of L.A. The largest art museum in Sunnydale had a very hard time holding on to their employees. I know why now."

"How would you describe your relationship with Hank after the divorce?"

"It was better in a lot of ways. We still loved each other. We just weren't 'in love' anymore. We lost the passion we once shared, but a good friendship took its place. After the divorce, all of the pressure we put on our relationship was gone. We were able to just be friends again."

"So you harbor no ill will toward Hank?"

"Why would I hate Hank? He and I had a lot of wonderful years together and he gave me two of the most wonderful gifts in the world."

Hank remembered why he fell in love with Joyce. She was the most compassionate, and beautiful, woman he had ever met. He wished he could say that about himself. Instead of enjoying his memories of their life together, Hank was almost overwhelmed by intense feelings of jealousy.

Rick signaled he was done and returned to Hank's side. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Hank was thinking. It was written all over his face. The 'little green monster' was practically pounding on the vein in his forehead.

"Granddaughter," Rick calmly declared.

"What?"

"Joyce. She's my daughter's second child. My granddaughter. She's got Silvia's eyes..." Rick mused. "Silvia was my wife."

Hank's feelings of jealousy abruptly ended. They were replaced by a strong sense of stupidity. _Rick and Joyce,_ he chastised himself. _God What An Idiot I Am!_

Lilah began her cross.

"Did you know about Hank's affair with Sarah?"

"I know everything that was said before I got here."

"Let me rephrase the question then, did you know about Hank's affair before this trial?"

"Yes I did."

"How did you find out?"

"Sarah and I were still friends after the split. She told me she was sleeping with Hank at lunch one day. Before you ask, no I never told Mike." Joyce looked over at Mike and said, "I'm sorry Mike, but I didn't want to ruin your friendship with Hank. I knew you would blame him for everything, but the truth is Sarah was just as guilty."

"And you forgave him?"

Joyce turned her attention back to Lilah. "It happened after we were divorced."

"What difference does that make?"

"Like I said, it happened after we separated. Hank was a single man at the time. He could do whatever he wanted."

"Even if what he wanted was to destroy yet another family?"

"Just like me and Hank, Sarah and Mike were irreconcilable. Sarah was miserable in her marriage. Mike took her for granted just like Hank did me. She told me she seduced Hank just to get back at Mike."

"And that was OK with you?"

"Again. Hank was a single man at the time. He could do whatever he wanted to do."

"Let me get this straight. Your former husband was sleeping with your best friend, and you're telling me that it didn't bother you at all? You had no anger whatsoever?"

"Yes. It bothered me. But it wasn't my place to interfere."

"Then let's talk about something that should bother you, Mrs. Summers. Let's talk about how Hank treated your wonderful gifts. While both of your daughters were going through the most difficult time of their young lives, Hank did nothing. He completely ignored your children because it wasn't convenient for him."

"Buffy never told her father about her troubles. She has certain... secrets that she keeps. I love her, but my daughter can be incredibly stubborn when it comes to asking for help. As part of her calling, she feels she has to bear the weight of the world alone and do everything herself. Because of this she rarely, if ever, asked me, or her father, for help. She just puts it all on her own shoulders and handles it herself. If Hank knew about her and Dawn's troubles, he would have been on the first plane to Sunnydale."

"How do you know that? You're not a part of Hank's life anymore. As I pointed out earlier, you're not a part of anyone's life anymore. You're dead."

"That is not true," Joyce answered. "I see Hank everyday. I look down on him and I guide him in ways only I can. Hank is a good man with a good heart. He deserves to live a full life."

Lilah did not want to end her cross at that moment, but she had no choice. The Tribunal ended her questioning when they bellowed their command.

"Enough Testimony!" The Tribunal declared. "Summers, Joyce, Go To The Waiting Area. It Is Time To Vote."

Hank thought he would feel a wave of panic when he heard those words. Surprisingly, he did not. An odd calm came over him instead. The end of this crazy ordeal was near. That alone was cause for celebration. He realized something else too. For the first time in the last two days, he did not crave a cigarette.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. THE VOTE

**Chapter 6: THE VOTE**

"Thomas, Tiffani. Stand And Vote."

"Whatever," Tiffani dismissed as she studied her nails.

"Stand And Vote," The Tribunal demanded.

Tiffani gave one of her 'I'm bored' sighs before she quickly stood and said, "Die." Then, just as quickly, she sat back down.

"I THOUGHT YOUR RENT WAS DUE!" Hank angrily shouted. Tiffani responded with a disgusted sneer.

"SILENCE! Windmere, Charles. Stand And Vote."

Charlie stood and proclaimed, "Die."

"Burton, Clare. Stand And Vote."

Clare stood and looked at Hank. "Live," she decreed.

"Dobbins, Michael. Stand And Vote."

Mike locked eyes with Hank. The expression on his face was one of pure hatred. He turned to the Tribunal and said, "Die" with a voice full of spite.

"Summer, Joyce. Stand And Vote."

Joyce rose. She looked at Hank and smiled. "Live," she declared, before returning to her seat. Her face beamed with compassion and love. Hank fondly remembered the love they once shared. He reminisced about the good times they shared together. Then a sudden surge of sadness hit him as he realized that those carefree days would never return.

"Summers, Dawn. Stand And Vote."

Dawn got up. She did not look at Hank. Instead she looked at the floor. In a very weak voice she said, "Live." and then sat back down. Joyce put her arm around her daughter. Dawn leaned over and put her head on her dead mother's shoulder. Joyce gave her a kiss on the forehead. As he watched his child seek comfort in her mother's arms, Hank's feelings of guilt returned. He lowered his head in shame and stared at the floor.

"The Vote Stands 3 To 3. Summers. Buffy. Stand And Vote."

Buffy began to stand.

"No Wait!" Hank shouted. "I Have To Talk To My Daughter!"

"Silence!" the Tribunal declared, "Summers! Vote!"

Hank ignored them. "Buffy! Look! I know I haven't been a good father to you and Dawn..."

"SILENCE," The Tribunal demanded again as their anger grew.

Hank continued, "and I know I've put my work before my family..."

"SILENCE!" The Tribunal shouted. This time the ground shook as they spoke.

"Most Honorable Tribunal," Lilah shouted over Hank. "This man clearly has no respect for this court. Find him unworthy and end his life!"

"Objection!" Rick shouted. He turned to Hank and pleaded with him to stop.

"I Have To Say This Rick! Please!"

"THERE WILL BE SILENCE NOW!" the Tribunal shouted angrily. The ground rumbled like a Level 5 earthquake.

Finally, the alley was silent.

"Summer, Hank. Finish Your Statements."

"Honorable Tribunal..." Lilah began, but the Tribunal cut her off.

"Finish!"

Hank caught his breath and continued, "But I promise you Buffy. No. I swear to you, that from now on, things will be different. I'll make it better, I swear. Buffy, Please!"

"Enough. Summers. Buffy. Vote Now."

Buffy slowly rose and faced her father. As she began to speak, something strange happened. The alley suddenly became dark. Rick, Lilah, and everyone else disappeared into the darkness. Buffy was the only one left. A large white light was forming behind her. The light grew with every passing second.

Hank felt a presence over his shoulder. He looked behind him. Osiris's giant evil visage had moved from its spot beside the stage. It was now directly behind him. And it was growing. It took a second for it to register in Hank mind, but he realized that Osiris was not growing in size. The Keeper of Darkness was getting closer. The mouth of the giant head began to open. The orifice became larger as Osiris got ever closer to Hank.

"Buffy?" Hank called out as the light behind her grew brighter. As the intensity of the light increased, Osiris continued to close in, threatening to consume Hank. The panic he felt when Drusilla was attacking him returned.

The thought of dying with so much left unsaid, with so many things that needed to be fixed, was almost too much to bear.

_Ohh God Not Now!_ Hank pleaded. _It can't end this way! I have to fix this! I HAVE TO! If only I had the chance!_

Just before the light completely engulfed her, Hank saw Buffy say something. He tried to hear what it was but the sound of a long, high-pitched, mechanical whirl overwhelmed his ears. The noise became deafening as the light became so bright it took over everything. Hank could feel Osiris's presence. It was only inches away now. Hank knew he was out of time.

"Ohh God! Buffy! I'm Sorry!... I'm So Sorry!..."

"CLEAR!"

A sharp pain. Then nothing.

"Still No Pulse!"

"Charge to 300!"

High-pitched, mechanical, whirling sound followed by a beep.

"300!"

"CLEAR!"

Pain again.

"Wait a second! Wait A Second! ... I've got something."

...Long pause...

"I've got a rhythm. It's slow. About 60 beats a minute. But it is there."

"Jim. Cycle down his oxygen and remove the mask. Slowly."

...Pause...

"He's breathing on his own. He is conscious."

"Mr. Summers? Mr. Summers can you hear me?"

"Buffy," Hank said weakly.

"Mr. Summers? Hank? My name is Dr. Carter. Can you say that?"

"Buffy. I'm sorry."

"Doc.. tor.. Car.. ter.. Hank. Come on. Say it."

"So so sorry... Please... forgive... me..."

"He's Hypoxic. Give him 5cc of Dopamine and call for a surgical counsel. Jim, start prepping him for surgery."

"Surgery?" Hank asked. He was finally aware of what was going on around him.

"Hank. Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"My name is Dr. Carter. Can you say my name?"

"Like the guy on E.R.?" Hank weakly inquired.

"Yes Hank," the doctor laughed. "Just like the guy on E.R. He's OK. Cancel the counsel call and the Dopamine. Give him a plasma IV, 5cc drip, and get ready to move him upstairs. You gave us quite a scare Hank. But you made it."

Hank got his first real look at his doctor. It made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dr. Carter asked.

"You don't look like Noah Wyle," Hank mused.

"No. I don't," the 45-year-old, black, and female Dr. Carter said with a smile. "Let's move him now."

As the ER nurses worked around him, Dr. Carter explained his medical condition.

"You lost a lot of blood. We figured you were attacked with an ice pick from the look of those two stab wounds in your neck. It's a miracle you're still..."

"Alive?" Hank interrupted.

"Yes Hank," the doctor said as she tapped his shoulder. "You are alive and in good hands."

"He's ready to move," a voice in the room stated.

Dr. Carter did a quick pulse count before she gave the nurse the OK. Two of the other nurses grabbed Hank's gurney and began to move him. As they moved Hank through the main hallway, he took a look around.

The hospital hallway was full of activity. Doctors, nurses, and other hospital staff walked about. People were constantly darting in and out of various rooms. Some were reading charts while other carried an assortment of items to and fro. "Make A Hole!" one of Hank's nurses loudly commanded. Everyone moved to the side as the medical team that saved Hank's life rolled him down the hall. As they walked, the E.R. nurses started talking. Hank listened in on the conversation.

"It was the weirdest thing I ever saw," a female voice said.

"How so?" said a young male voice.

"No one brought him in. He just appeared in the middle of the E.R. Right there on the floor!"

"That's crazy! You just weren't looking when someone brought him in."

"I was there when it happened. The place was empty. There are security cameras inside and outside the E.R. We would have seen someone coming, especially someone carrying a grown man."

"I saw it too!" a difference voice chimed in. Hank recognized it as the guy Dr. Carter called Jim. "One second, nothing. Then poof. Instant trauma case."

"You're headed upstairs now Hank."

"What?" Hank asked. He was still eavesdropping on the other conversation.

"I said you're going upstairs now, to your room," Dr. Carter explained as she walked along side his gurney. She wrote something on a clipboard that Hank did not see.

"Ohh. OK."

Hank felt someone looking at him. He searched the room as best he could. To his far left he saw her. Joyce, bathed in golden light, was standing next to the main E.R. doors still wearing the flowing white dress from the trial. She smiled at him before she began to slowly disappear. Hank smiled back at her.

"I'll make it better. I promise." Hank said. His voice was still very weak. It was little more than a whisper.

"Make what better?" Dr. Carter asked.

Hank turned his attention back to the doctor. "My relationship with Buffy and Dawn... They are my..." Before he finished, he looked back at the door. Joyce was gone.

"Your what?" she inquired as she set the clipboard on his gurney.

"They are my life," Hank declared. For the first time since this crazy day started, Hank Summers smiled.

Just before they pushed him into the elevator, Hank saw something else that made him smile. Out of the corner of his eye through the open double doors, he saw a man standing outside. The guy was in obvious discomfort. His arms were crossed around his chest and he was shivering. The man fought the cold night air as he smoked a cigarette.

"What's with the grin?" one of the nurses asked.

"Man! I am glad I quit smoking!" Hank replied.

**END**


End file.
